


смотри, но не трогай

by Kathie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку эванстэн кинк-феста КФ2 - №12: "Один ласкает себя под пристальным наблюдением второго".</p>
            </blockquote>





	смотри, но не трогай

– Итак, – важным тоном начинает Себастиан, прижимаясь к Крису со спины и встряхивая перед его глазами вырванной из блокнота страницей: – Мы приступаем к исполнению первого пункта из списка эротических фантазий Кристофера Роберта Эванса!

– Может, поменьше официальности? – в голосе Криса слышны умоляющие интонации, и Себастиан успокаивающе целует его за ухом, прижимаясь теснее. Его, по правде говоря, немного забавляет, что Крис – Крис, с которым они за те месяцы, что встречаются, успели сделать много интересных вещей, – сейчас смущается. Впрочем, когда они претворяли в жизнь первый пункт из списка эротических фантазий самого Себастиана, Стэн смущался не меньше. Не каждый же день даёшь партнёру трахнуть себя связанного.

Дать партнёру насладиться картиной того, как ты мастурбируешь, тоже далеко не ежедневная акция. Кто бы мог подумать, что в Крисе скрывался маленький вуайерист?

– Нет уж, мистер извращенец, мы ещё не обсудили правила, – мурлычет Себастиан, чей список по скромному мнению Криса ничуть не лучше (Себастиан не понимает, что такого в играх с дыханием и желании взять Криса в доме его мамы). Он вновь целует его за ухом, а затем накрывает ладонью рот Криса, не давая тому вставить возражение. Крис протестующе мычит, но в следующую секунду раскрывает губы и щекотно лижет Себастиана в центр ладони, поворачивает голову, чуть прикусывая палец, а затем обхватывает два губами и всасывает в рот. 

Себастиана сразу прошибает дрожью от одного этого, а Крис смотрит уже без смущения, совершенно невинным взглядом, и в глубине его глаз пляшут весёлые искорки.

– И какие же правила? – Эванс выпускает пальцы изо рта, но не отстраняется, говорит с прижатыми к губам влажными подушечками. Себастиан надавливает на нижнюю, чуть выворачивая, а второй рукой проводит по голому животу Криса:

– Ты не трогаешь меня или себя. Только смотришь. Но можешь говорить, что мне делать. 

Крис обхватывает губами кончик пальца, щекотно проведя по нему языком, и задумчиво кивает:

– Окей. А ты смотришь на меня и беспрекословно делаешь всё, что я скажу.

То, что обе стороны согласны с правилами, закрепляется поцелуем; Крис перехватывает вторую руку Себастиана, направляя ниже, накрывая ладонью собственный член через бельё, заставляя сжать полувозбуждённый ствол – и, нет, Себастиан касается лишь мимолётно, тут же отдёргивая руку, и расслабленно падает на спину.

Предвкушение чего-то нового, непривычного эксперимента, будоражит – и возбуждает, конечно. Себастиан делает вздох-другой, чтобы успокоиться и настроиться на нужную волну, а затем стаскивает трусы и проводит кончиками пальцев по члену, сдвигая кожу. Крис смотрит на него неотрывно, и действует как-то заторможено: путается в белье, пытаясь раздеться, всё никак не усядется, выбирая удобную позу для наблюдения, и в конце-концов ложится на бок, подпирая голову рукой, и голодно облизывается.

Только вот видно, что Крис опять чего-то смущается, и Себастиан тоже – не собственной наготы или расслабленной полусидячей позы, которая предоставляет Крису отличный обзор, нет, но того, что ему сейчас предстоит делать – он за собой никогда не замечал особенных склонностей к эксгибиционизму. Себастиан ёрзает на месте, устраиваясь удобнее, тянется к смазке, машинально взбалтывая флакон, и нервно ведёт языком по губам. От взгляда Криса – потемневшего вмиг, тяжёлого, полного предвкушения, – по коже вновь бегут мурашки, и собираются, концентрируясь, внизу живота, растекаясь обратно волной жара.

– Что мне следует сделать? – шёпотом спрашивает Себастиан, выливая немного смазки на ладонь, растирая её между пальцами, и ведёт второй рукой по груди, задевая сосок – прохладное прикосновение вызывает короткий импульс по всему телу. 

– Делай так, как ты обычно делаешь, – отзывается Крис. Они ещё даже не начали, а Крис уже выглядит так, будто его повело; член уже стоит, прижимаясь к животу, и дышит Эванс чаще, и выделывает что-то нервное своими руками, то щёлкая пальцами, то проворачивая в воздухе кисть, то сцепляет их в замок. – К слову, как?

– А? – Себастиан обхватывает скользкой ладонью член, медленно ведёт к головке, смещая кожу, и шумно вздыхает, раздвигая ноги пошире. – Неторопливо. Дрочка сама по себе занятие не очень романтичное, а когда на скорую руку…

– А ты у нас романтик? – усмехается Крис, чуть придвигаясь поближе, и закусывает губу в нетерпении. Себастиан согласно кивает, двигаясь рукой в обратном направлении, обнажая головку, и вздыхает опять. С каждым мигом его возбуждение всё сильнее, но вместе с тем растёт и неловкость. А Крис смотрит с каждым мигом всё голодней, улыбаясь чем-то своему.

Это весьма откровенно, как кажется Себастиану – мастурбировать на глазах у Криса. Даже откровеннее, чем секс. Он не показывает сейчас Крису, как надо – тот и так всё прекрасно знает, изучил уже за несколько месяцев, но они только приступили к делу, а Себастиан уже чувствует себя полностью обнажённым, обласканным голодным жаждущим взглядом, и это заводит куда сильнее, чем хватка длинных пальцев на члене. Он сдвигает крайнюю плоть на головку и обратно, второй рукой поглаживая себя то по груди, то по животу, то спускаясь на бёдра, а Крис придвигается ещё ближе. Кажется, совсем чуть-чуть – и Эванс уляжется у Себастиана между ног, и станет рассматривать процесс под лупой.

Когда Себастиан, наконец, прикасается пальцем к головке, они вздыхают одновременно, и он видит – Крис сжимает простыню, сдвигая ноги, и нервно кусает губу. Себастиан поглаживает гладкую кожицу большим пальцем, размазывает смазку по щели, трёт уздечку, вновь ёрзая на месте – дрочить под пристальным взором Криса необычно, но определённо куда интереснее, чем наедине с самим собой. Он чувствует жар, заливающий лицо, облизывается то и дело, покусывая губу, и вновь двигает ладонью по члену, чуть ускоряясь; ноги сами по себе раздвигаются шире, и Себастиан проезжается пятками по постели.

– Крис, – шумно выдыхает он, сжимая сосок прохладными пальцами, перекатывая, поглаживая чувствительную вершинку. Эванс отзывается по-своему: подползает ещё ближе, сглотнув, и переворачивается на живот, прижимая член к матрасу, едва заметно двигает бёдрами, притираясь. – Крис, что мне сделать дальше?

За те несколько секунд, что Крис обдумывает дальнейшие указания, Себастиан успевает провести по головке пальцами, чуть раскрывая щель, и это, очевидно, Эванса очень сбивает: он замирает с открытым ртом, приподнимаясь на локтях, и внимательно следит за двигающейся по члену ладонью.

– Перевернись, – едва слышно просит Крис, подбираясь, усаживаясь перед ним на пятки, и, несколько раз огладив по всей длине член, Себастиан послушно переворачивается, становясь на колени. Дальнейших указаний от Криса не поступает, и поэтому он, кинув на него взгляд через плечо, прижимает ладонь к своей промежности, надавливая пальцами под мошонкой, и едва сдерживает желание сдвинуть ноги.

В такой позе видеть Криса не очень-то удобно, поэтому Себастиан позволяет себе закрыть глаза на несколько секунд, и, неторопливо надрачивая член, представлять, как потом позволит Крису трахнуть себя в рот. Картинка перед глазами настолько яркая, что Себастиан срывается на стон, прогибаясь в спине, и тут же чувствует холодное прикосновение воздуха к ягодице, словно Крис хотел всё-таки коснуться его, но отдёрнул руку в последний момент.

– Бастиан, – от этого сокращения собственного имени, плавного, ласкающего слух, Себастиан стонет ещё раз, вздрагивая, и опускается грудью на постель, замедляя движения руки, сводя их почти на нет. Он поворачивается немного, чтобы лучше видеть Криса: тот дышит тяжело, волосы растрепались, а покрасневшая головка члена блестит от выступившей смазки. Себастиан сглатывает, почти чувствуя на языке солоноватый вкус, и виляет задницей, намекая Крису, чтобы скорее формулировал следующее указание.

– Окей, Бастиан, ты можешь, – Крис сбивается, шумно вздыхая, и чуть отползает назад, – можешь трахнуть себя пальцами? 

Себастиан соглашается молча, медленно опуская ресницы, и, размазав на пальцах второй руки лубрикант, заводит её за спину, оглаживает вкруговую вход, надавливая сразу двумя. Лицо Криса в этот момент преисполнено мучения пополам с дикой жадностью, он неотрывно следит глазами за каждым движением, и Себастиан думает, что да, наверное, какая-то затаённая склонность к эксгибиционизму у него есть, раз уж этот взгляд его заводит ещё сильнее. Внизу живота тянет, ноет от жара, и колени подгибаются; чтобы отвлечься, Себастиан смотрит ему в глаза, сосредотачивается на тёмном взгляде, только от этого становится ещё хуже – Крис смотрит так, словно мысленно уже втрахивает Себастиана в постель, навалившись всей своей немаленькой массой. Вход нетерпеливо пульсирует под пальцами, и Себастиан, длинно выдохнув носом, облизывает пересохшие губы, а затем оттягивает ягодицу в сторону, сжимая её до розовых скользких пятен от пальцев. 

– Подвинься немного, хочу тебя видеть лучше, – скороговоркой просит он, и, когда Крис послушно смещается чуть в сторону, толкается внутрь себя двумя пальцами, оглаживая изнутри, и второй рукой сжимает мошонку, не прекращая кусать припухшие губы. Крис издаёт задушенный звук, словно всхлипывает, и впивается ногтями в собственное колено. Себастиан бы подумал, что запрет на прикосновения был слишком жестоким, но думать в ту секунду у него не получается. Он трахает себя пальцами, стараясь толкнуться как можно глубже, настолько, насколько позволяет поза, и фокусировать взгляд на Крисе всё труднее. За шумом крови в ушах он даже не с первого раза слышит просьбу Криса добавить ещё один палец; доходит только тогда, когда Эванс всё же легко касается его голени – прикосновение прошивает всё тело колкими мурашками, и Себастиан утыкается лбом в простыню, всхлипнув. Просьбу он исполняет беспрекословно, загоняет три пальца до конца, сгибает, прижимая подушечки к припухшей простате, и стонет, представляя, как это не он себя трахает пальцами под надзором Криса, а сам Крис вгоняет в него свой член, заполняя до предела, вжимает лицом в постель и метит следами шею и плечи. 

– Бастиан, посмотри на меня, – тянет Крис, и Себастиану остаётся только догадываться, сколько сил тот прилагает, чтобы самому не начать дрочить. Чуть повернув голову, он покорно смотрит на Эванса, то и дело соскальзывая взглядом на блестящую покрасневшую головку, виляет бёдрами, откровенно дразня, и ответно тянет с ухмылкой:

– Кристофер, – ухмылка тут же уходит, конец слова тонет во всхлипе, стоит провернуть руку и толкнуться под другим углом. Всё, на что хватает сейчас Себастиана, так это держать обещание и смотреть на Криса, выстанывая его имя, толкаться в собственную руку и насаживаться на пальцы – ни в какое сравнение не идёт с тем, как если бы Крис трахал его сейчас, но почему-то этого достаточно. К чести Криса, тот свою часть условий тоже исполняет: до последнего не прикасается к себе, хотя видно, видно по пятнам румянца на выбритых щеках, по тёмно-синему завороженному взгляду, по подрагивающим рукам – хочется до безумия. 

«Крис-Кристофер-Крис», – повторяет Себастиан, как заведённый, шало улыбаясь ему, а потом волна удовольствия накрывает, переполняет его с головой, растекается по телу, и невозможно отследить точку, в которой она зародилась. На одной ноте он выводит своё «Крис», всё-таки закрывая глаза, и опускается на постель всем телом, притираясь пульсирующим членом, пачкая спермой и себя, и простынь. Себастиана колотит, а глаза слезятся – прямо как в первый раз, когда Крис взял его, вжимая всем телом в эту же самую кровать. Он пытается отдышаться, чувствуя, как липко в зажатой между постелью и животом ладони, разжимает пальцы, вытаскивая руку из-под себя, а затем стонет довольно – Крис хозяйски ведёт ладонью по его спине, напоследок сжимая ягодицу, задевая кончиками пальцев растянутый припухший вход.

– Иди сюда, – шёпотом командует Себастиан, перевернувшись на спину, и приподнимается, обнимая Криса за бёдра. Член ложится на язык приятной привычной тяжестью, и хватает нескольких толчков, чтобы Крис кончил с долгим стоном, надавив ему на затылок. Себастиан не отстраняется до тех пор, пока Крис не сделает это сам, и принимает всё до последней капли, а потом смакует знакомый вкус, едва ли не причмокивая. 

Крис тяжело валится рядом с ним, загребая в тесные объятия – ни повернуться, ни пошевелиться, да и не хочется. Взгляд у него осоловелый и поплывший, влюблённый и довольный до чёртиков (что-то подсказывает Себастиану, его собственный взгляд такой же). Себастиан тянется к нему, влажно касаясь губами покрасневшего рта, целует долго и лениво, как всегда после, ерошит взмокшие волоски на шее, и сам растекается от удовольствия, когда Крис поглаживает его по пояснице, легко надавливая на все чувствительные места.

– Итак, – говорит Себастиан, когда они наконец-то отпускают друг друга и даже приводят в относительный порядок с помощью испачканной простыни. – Нам нужно отметить, что этот пункт мы выполнили.

– Обязательно, только найду карандаш, – фыркает Крис ему на ухо, устраивая его голову на своём плече, и сжимает ладонь Себастиана, сплетаясь пальцами.

***

Утром Себастиан оставляет напротив первого пункта приписку: «Обязательно сделать это ещё раз (и заставить Криса делать то же самое)».


End file.
